I dont want it to end, not like this
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: He had tried so hard to stay loyal to her, and keep her happy. Was it all worth it? Because of his actions, she was gone, and he was hurting. one shot rated just in case.


-1Kiba stared out the window, the rain beating down on top of the house. It seem that the skies reflected how he felt inside. The sound of the rain on the roof echoed throughout the empty house. It used to be full of life, and full of love, but because of his actions he killed them. Kiba thought about what he did, he knew it was wrong, to make her cry, and he had always worked so hard to keep that beautiful smile on her face and he goes and does this? He thought about the events that occurred.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed to be a normal day, the sun was shining into the bright, vibrant house. It was so perfect, Kiba couldn't be happier. He laid on the couch and thought of how he was the best man in the world. To have such a beautiful women at his side. Just then, his love busted through the door in a rage. She glared at him, she couldn't think straight right now, she needed answers.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"What is this?" Sakura held out a list of numbers to him and down the list some of the girls names were marked with stars.

'Oh man, how did she find that?' Kiba knew he had messed up. A small list of all the numbers he had got from women at that night club. He had _meant _throw it away, but it slipped his mind. He had to make things right.

"Well uh, that's just a list of phone numbers of girls that me, Shino and the guys got from the club." Kiba replied.

"Oh really? Then why do you have it?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"See we would get numbers from the girls, so we just kept them and then crank call them later on you know do immature guy stuff." Kiba smiled at her.

She still didn't look satisfied, then tears started to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Kiba walked over to her and wanted to embrace her.

"Get away from me Kiba!" Sakura ran into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Kiba was confused. What happen? Why did she push him away he had to find out.

Kiba knocked on the door and heard a sobbing Sakura on the other side.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kiba asked concerned for his cherry blossom love.

"I'm leaving you Kiba." Sakura said through the door.

"But, why I don't understand…." Kiba stood next to the door in awe. What had he did to make her come to this decision?

"You know why I'm leaving, you lying dog."

"What did I lie about? The list? I told you that it wasn't mine, it was all of ours." Kiba heard her throwing things across the room, she was really angry.

"Why do you continue to use that lie?" Sakura sobbed. She could hardly see what she was doing with all the tears coming down her face.

"It's not a lie, I'm telling you the truth. You know I would never lie to you. I love you." Kiba banged on the door trying to get her to open it.

Sakura was hurt. For him to even put those words in a sentence and say it to her. He was stomping on her heart and it was slowly killing her on the inside.

"Baby, please come out……….I hate seeing you act like this." Kiba pleaded through the door.

"Kiba……….just………leave me alone……..I don't want to talk to you right now." Sakura yelled at the door.

Kiba didn't want to make it worse so he went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

'What did I do? I told her everything but she still angry. Well when she come out we can just have make up sex that always fixes things.' Kiba grinned at the thought of having angry sex with the cherry blossom. That always seemed to fix most of the problems between them and Kiba loved to fix their problems this way.

An hour later the bright sun had went behind some clouds. It was dark throughout the house. Kiba could smell the rain coming and he wanted to end this tension between them and get to love making.

"Ok Sakura you've been in that room for 100 years now time to come out." Kiba walked over to the door and began banging on it again this was starting to get on his nerves.

Kiba began walking back to the living room when the door slowly crept open and out came Sakura.

"Baby I'm glad that you came out now-" Kiba words were cut short when he saw what Sakura was carrying.

"Kiba I said I was leaving you……and I meant it." Sakura didn't make eye contact with him. It was too hard for her, she gripped the suitcase handle tightly in her hand, firmly standing by her choice.

"Sakura……I" Kiba started but was cut off by Sakura.

"Shut up just don't talk. It my turn to speak. I've stood by you through the ups and downs of our relationship for 5 years……….5 long years and you pull this. I gave you a chance to tell me the truth, but you just spit that in my face." Sakura walked towards the door. She got to the door and turned to face Kiba her head still down. Kiba was trying to find the words to say but he was thrown by her decision.

"Sakura I've never lied to you, I have always told you the truth………why can't you believe me now?" Kiba took a step toward her but she stepped back.

"Because I know your lying." Kiba looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Kiba was confused.

"Where do you think I was this entire time? When I found the list of numbers, I went to Ino's house and we called the numbers that had a star. We asked them did they know you and they said that they had an 'interesting' night with him. I didn't want to believe it, so I decided to give you a chance and you pull this crap………all those nights coming in late and you said that were with Shino and the guys. I was so stupid to believe you, I trusted you and you do this? Haven't I been good to you? I laid in that bed alone every night waiting for you to climb in beside me. It so cold in that bed alone………now your gonna feel the same thing I felt when _you_ wasn't there……_emptiness_." Sakura turned and was about to open the door when Kiba grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura I'm so sorry that I lied to you, but I did it so you wouldn't do something like this, now put the suitcase down and come sit so we can talk-" Sakura jerked away from him.

"Talk? Talk about what? I have nothing else to say to you, you've lost my trust and I don't think it'll ever been earned back, just stay away from me, were finished I don't ever want to see you again."

Tears began to form in Kiba's eyes. He couldn't see himself without her. He didn't want her to go. He couldn't stand the fact that she was leaving.

"Please Sakura………..don't go." Kiba fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Kiba." Sakura turned and opened the door.

"Sakura please……I don't……….know what I'm gonna do without you." Kiba stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sakura turned around and gave him eye contact for the first time this fight started.

"Kiba…….."A tear slid down her cheek as she ran out the door and down the road.

"Wait Sakura!" Kiba ran out the door and saw her fading into the distance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba just sat there looking out the window, watching the rain come down.

'How could I do this? Now this house ain't a home………without her this is nothing.' Kiba thought.

It hurt being alone he regretted ever being with them other girls. The others meant nothing to him the only one that meant anything to him was Sakura. Kiba thought about the lie he told her.

'Why didn't I just tell her something in my gut told me to tell her that it was my list and that I did mess with a few of them girl but…………I didn't and now………she's gone.'

Kiba got up from the window and walked towards the bedroom. The house made an loud creak as he walked across the floor it seemed so lifeless without her. He went into the closet and got out a box and sat it on the bed. Kiba began going through it. It had all the things that they had ever did over the years. There was a picture of Sakura with his clan markings of the lines down her face. Kiba remembers that day, they had fun, and now because of him there would be no more days like that. Just then Kiba heard a tap on the door he jumped up and ran to the door.

'Maybe she's forgiven me. I can get another chance to do right I-' Kiba's thoughts were cut short when he open the door to see Akamaru. Akamaru had been gone on a little adventure. Akamaru shook off at the door and walked around the house barking as if he was looking for something or someone.

"She Isn't here boy…….and it's my fault." Kiba told Akamaru.

Akamaru stared at Kiba. Sakura always played with him whenever he came back and now she wasn't there this was all confusing for him. Akamaru just went to the couch and hopped onto it waiting for her to come home.

Kiba sat at that window for what would seemed like days. Looking, waiting, hoping that she would come back but she didn't, he was so broken. Why did he do this to her? He couldn't think of why he cheated, but he wanted to take it back and hope that she would forgive him.

Kiba got up from the window and went into the room and looked at the bed. That cold bed. It would be hard for him to sleep on it without the warmth of her beside him. He laid down on the bed and threw the cover over himself. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't go to sleep. It was hard to sleep in the bed alone, she was right. He missed her and it hurt every time her thought about her soft skin pressed against his, drifting off into a warm peaceful sleep alongside her, this would be the first time he's slept without someone in years.

Kiba felt like dirt while he laid in that bed. He was mad that he did her like that. Why did he betray her trust? Just so he could have some one night stands with dirty sluts? He wanted to take all it back so bad. Kiba cried as he laid in the bed. He had tried so hard to stay loyal to her, and keep her happy. Was it all worth it? Because of his actions, she was gone, and he was hurting.


End file.
